Body, Soul & Heart
by yHime
Summary: Oz was his most precious and treasured person. He would sacrifice his body, soul & heart for his master, but he had never thought that sacrificing one's heart was the hardest one of all. OzxGil. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but the whole story is rather short since this was just an idea that I got from my imagination during my trip home in an over-crowded train, so you'll have to excuse me~~~**

**I hope you like it though! I'm kinda a newbie to publishing fanfics on the website, so I apologise in advance if the story is not exactly the best~~~ XD **

**English is my second language, sorry for the grammatical errors. This story is un-beta'd.**

**WARNING: BoyXBoy story. It's yaoi, so Don't Like, Don't Read! Also, it's OzXGil (just cause I love seme!Oz) and if you don't like it, don't read it! **

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since the day he had been brought into the Vessalius mansion and introduced to his young master, he had found himself admiring his brave and kind master. He'd lost his memory, but he felt like he had found something much more precious. A family who loved him for what he was. Master Oscar had took him in, despite not knowing who he was, a generosity that could only be found in one in a million. Young mistress Ada had treated him as an older brother who would protect her, and later on as they grew up, almost like a younger brother who she looked after despite the fact that he was the older one.

And Oz, Oz was something else altogether. From day one, he had treated Gil not simply as a servant, but rather as someone who was equal to him. He treated Gil as his friend, as someone who he trusted and someone who he'd protect too. Gil had always felt the strongest emotions whenever his young master was involved in it somehow. He had always thought of Oz as someone whom he cherished more than anything. He would treat and think of Oz as his young master and -to some extent- his best friend, but more than anything, he was Gil's most important person.

Somewhere along the road of time, Gil realised he had fallen in love with his golden-haired young master. And when he fell, he had fallen hard, with no chance of ever coming back up. He knew that and he had accepted his fate. Caring for Oz came easily and naturally for him, and so loving him was no different. He had probably set himself up for this heartache from the moment that Oz protected him during their first meeting.

He was okay with that. Oz was already his most important person, and being in love with his young master didn't change any of his priorities. Oz comes first in everything.

_He would sacrifice his body, soul and heart to ensure his master's happiness and safety._

* * *

**Reviews would be loved! Tell me what you think! X3**


	2. Body

**WARNING: BoyXBoy story. It's yaoi, so Don't Like, Don't Read! Also, it's OzXGil (just cause I love seme!Oz) and if you don't like it, don't read it! **

* * *

**BODY**

When asked why he did what he did during that fateful night, Gil could only say that his body moved by itself. His mind registered the identity of the man that his young master was going to attack, knew that his master would regret what he was going to do, and his body moved to prevent it. All he thought about was that he had to stop his master and prevent his potential unhappiness. Everything that he did was for his master. He didn't think twice about what would happen, he simply followed his instinct.

When he woke up the next day lying on his bed, he had thought for half a moment that all of it was simply a nightmare. But when he noticed the tightness around his chest along with the burning pain on his chest, he knew that it was no imagination. He had seen, through his half-conscious state, how his master had disappeared into the black space. He had failed him.

He didn't remember much after that. It had felt as if he had lived in an empty shell. He lived through his days automatically. Doing and finishing the chores and work that were required by him merely by habit; his thought being empty.

During the ten years that he lived in the absence of his master, he knew that he was merely _existing. _He wasn't living. When he found out the fact that his master was not gone from him forever; that he still has a chance to fix his mistakes, he had felt hope bloomed inside of him for the first time since that night.

Whenever he saw the scar on his body, he was reminded of his promise to himself to bring back his master. During the years after he had successfully formed a contract with Raven and new battle scars formed on his skin, it became clear to him that he had managed to somehow give his body to his master in an indirect manner. He didn't feel regret when he looked at all the scars on his body that used to be unmarred because it was all for his young master.

_He would gladly use and sacrifice his body, withstand any pain; if it meant that his master would be back and safe again._

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE? Tell me what you think! X3**


	3. Soul

**A/N: This is the first time that I managed to update my chapters properly without being late! Hehe... So happy! XD**

**WARNING: BoyXBoy story. It's yaoi, so Don't Like, Don't Read! Also, it's OzXGil (just cause I love seme!Oz) and if you don't like it, don't read it! **

* * *

**SOUL**

He sometimes wondered how one could give one's soul to another short from using supernatural means of binding one's will to another. He had merely assumed that such an act was simply impossible. Knowing that it was futile and a waste of time, he simply didn't bother to contemplate on the thought. After all, he needed to train in order to bring back his bocchan from the Abyss.

When he first joined Pandora, he didn't think too long about the consequences. All he thought about was bringing his bocchan back as soon as possible. He didn't care about the fact that he was much too young to join the organisation, that his heart was too pure and naive to carry out the things that would be required of him. All he cared about was the fact that by joining in, he would be able to have a greater chance of bringing back his young master.

The members who cared about him were initially reluctant to give him any outside assignments, giving him the inside jobs, simple tasks that didn't require the use of chain. They silently fought for him by arguing with their power-hungry and manipulative superiors who were keen on using their most powerful addition since the Mad Hatter.

They somehow managed to delay the need for his help in outside assignment for nearly a year until the one night when everything was in a mess and no one else was able to go to carry out the assignment since they were all out on other missions. He had gone out then, with another member as his partner, and he had told no one, not even Sharon and Break, what he had seen that night. His partner had kept silent about it too. Naturally, everyone stopped asking.

It was six months before the time when Oz came back from the Abyss. He was on an assignment to destroy another chain that appeared suddenly near the capital. Break was on an assignment someplace else and he was left to handle it himself.

He went to the place where they previously sighted the chain and found a little girl, no more than 6 years old, standing there with the dreaded _clock _on her chest. His blood turned cold. With a sense of forced detachment, he defeated the chain. Before he could escape and avoid watching the little girl getting swallowed into the neverending darkness, he heard frantic footsteps coming closer. He quickly turned his face away to avoid exposing his identity and paused when he heard the scream.

"SANAAAA! IIE!"

The heart-wrenching scream froze him. He closed his eyes. The picture of the disappearing girl burnt behind his retina. There was nothing he could do.

"Help! Someone help my daughter!" But her cries and screams fell into deaf ears. He was one step away from holding his palms against his ears to block out the pained voice.

He moved, unable to stay anymore longer and he heard the voice again.

"You there! Who are you? Help! Please!"

He kept moving, he couldn't stay there and risk his identity being discovered. He couldn't let her see his face. He remained silent, not wanting to give anything away.

"Wait! Don't go! Answer me! Were you involved with this?" Her sobs and shouts were not one that he was used to. Usually his assignments didn't involve the family of the contractors. It was fight and escape scenarios. Now, though, he found himself hesitating.

His rational sense won out, knowing that in every practicality, there was no way for him to save the little girl. She was a lost cause. If he tried to save her now, the only thing it would do was dragging him into the abyss as well.

Her next words froze his blood.

"Monster! You have no heart! My baby girl is trapped! Sana!"

Before he knew it, he saw her silhouette running towards the black hole sucking in the little girl, jumping in to hold her daughter.

"You will suffer! You who have no kindness! You wouldn't be able to be happy! You have no soul!"

Her last words rang and hit something within him. On his walk back, thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. She was right. He killed these people. He had been a killing machine all this time, killing his sense of humanity; killing his inner self that hated violence of any sort. He had changed for the worse.

He smiled bitterly. This was fine. He seemed to have turned himself into a monster, but he didn't mind. As long as it brought him closer to finding his master.

_He would sacrifice his soul, go against everything he believed in, kill his humanity; as long as it ensured his master's safety and happiness._

* * *

**Tell me, tell me, tell me what you think! X3**


	4. Heart

**A/N: Thanks heaps for the review! XD They totally pushed me to keep on continuing this story and updating as quickly as possible! X3**

* * *

**HEART**

The first time Gil saw his master again, he felt like a missing piece of him and his heart was returned to its place. He knew it sounded corny and possibly cliché, but he didn't care.

He learnt very quickly that his master still considered him as his right hand person as well as his best friend. Being able to be someone that his master needed, even if just as a servant, made him feel sure that his presence was not unwanted. It meant he could stay with his master until his time ended.

He also knew that she was important for Oz. He even suspects that she was his _most treasured person. _But that still didn't prepare him for the hurt that came along with the words that confirmed his thoughts.

_"For me, Alice is as important as the sun." _

It hurt more than he thought was possible, the words and its meaning cutting deeper than any knife would. After all, Gil had always wanted to be Oz's pillar of support, but it seemed like the place had been taken by her.

But despite his dislike of her, she brought smile to his bocchan's face and that was enough reason for him to tolerate and work together with her. That was enough reason for him to bury his feelings to the deepest recesses of his mind and not act upon it.

She was Oz's sun, he revolved around her. Gil was _nothing_ compared to her. On the day that he found out about the bitter truth, he locked his heart and its feelings away to avoid it ever being discovered.

_He would sacrifice his heart, killed his feelings; as long as it ensured his master's happiness and safety._

* * *

**Okay! This is the Heart chapter! Rating may go up starting from next chappie! Reviews, PLEASE? X3**


	5. Body, Soul & Heart

**A/N: I have to say, firstly, I'm sooooo sorry for such a late update! **

**It was just, my uni work was starting to pile up and my OzGil muse decided to desert me, so it took me awhile to write up this chap. It was initially with the lemon, but I decided to make the lemon into a separate on-shot in order to keep the fic as a T-rated one~**

**Hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

**BODY, SOUL & HEART**

Following the locking away of his feelings, everything went back to the way it was for Gil. He would serve his master the way he used to. But despite his attempts to make things the way they were before, it was not a simple matter that he could just forget.

Love was never simple; he knew that much.

Sometimes he wondered why his heart chose his master. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the answer always came right after.

His master's kindness, his master's acceptance and his protective nature towards everything he cared about; these are all traits that made Gil fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

But he knew it was futile.

It was better to lock away his feelings than get rejected for the second time.

* * *

It was Oz's one year anniversary for his return from the Abyss and the stupid clown with his mistress decided to throw a celebration party for him.

The night was filled with laughter, delicious foods and beautiful music. Alice had somehow managed to finish a whole bottle of liquor and had passed out. Break was talking with Sharon about god-knows-what and that left the raven-haired servant together with his master.

"Ne, Gil, did you enjoy the party tonight?"

"Yes. Of course."

_As long as I'm with you, wherever and whenever it is, I'll be happy._

"Did you, Oz? After all, it is your party."

Oz smiled.

"Yes, of course! Everyone I cared about is here, so I'm happy! Except..."

Gil frowned worriedly,

"Oz, if there's anything that's not to your liking, you could just ask me and I'll-"

"No, no, it's nothing. It just felt like, something is missing, you know?"

Gil tilted his head in a somewhat cute manner, "something is missing?"

"Yeah. I want to have my special person."

Gil froze at the words, his thoughts whirling in hundreds of directions. Someone special...

"Then, you'll just have to ask her, don't you?" Gil tried his best to hide away his jealousy, but he couldn't keep away some of the bitterness in his voice.

Oz had looked confused for a second, before a dawning of recognition passed through his feature. Quickly he dragged his ever-loyal servant out onto the balcony. He turned the raven-haired to face him, his voice a whisper when he uttered his words,

"Wait, wait, Gil, don't tell me, you think I'm in love with Alice?"

"Well, yes. Isn't it the case?" the young man replied. _Isn't she your sun?_

"God, no! Um, well, not that Alice is that bad or anything…but, I am _not _in love with her. Is that clear?"

"Okay…You don't need to be so worried about it, Oz. But, I don't understand. You said she was your sun..." the taller male was utterly confused by his master's words. Not in love with Alice?

Oz shook his head softly, before replying,

"She's like the sun to me, always giving me encouragement during my uncertainty, but...but my special one is my _everything, _the reason of my existence."

Gil was starting to feel unquestionably inferior and unimportant compared to this mysterious love of Oz's. His heart hurt, but he braved himself to ask,

"Um, Oz…Is it…Sharon-san instead?"

Oz looked horrified at his servant's words. He was quick to deny it vehemently.

"God, no! Unless I want to get killed by Break, I wouldn't put any interest beyond friendship towards Sharon. Anyways, I used to have a crush on her but after knowing her real self…" a full-body shudder followed the blonde-haired boy's words.

_Okay, _so now that he was sure Oz didn't hold any romantic feelings towards their two closest female friends, he wasn't sure as to whom exactly it was that took Oz's interest. Could it be-?

"Echo? Really, Oz, Echo?"

"What? No! God, Gil, stop making all these assumptions. They're none of them."

Gil was undeterred. He wanted to know. It was better to know the identity of Oz's most precious person so that he could ensure that whoever it is that Oz loves would be someone who would be suitable for him. Not that he would have a choice or power on the matter. It was probably more on the selfish cause for him to have a tangible reason to finally fully give up on this forever unrequited love.

"But I just want to know who it is, Oz. Who do you love?"

"It is…"

Gil was listening intently, all of his attention focused on the words that would soon be uttered by the boy in front of him.

* * *

"No one," answered the shorter male, a cheeky smile present on his face.

Gil released a rarely-shown pout at finding himself tricked. Oz was obviously being his usual self again, teasing and harassing him as usual.

"Fine. Since you don't want to tell me who it is, we should head back inside. You could end up catching a cold, Oz. The weather's been rather cold lately," the black-clad male started to hold the shorter male's right arm in order to drag him back inside.

He entirely missed the bittersweet smile present on the usually-playful teenager's face.

The party went on throughout the night with unexpected guests such as Vincent, Echo, Liam and Barma gate crashing for different reasons. There were sounds of off-key singing, drunken shouts, as well as breaking glass. All in all, it was a party worth remembering.

* * *

Gil closed the door of his bedroom with a sigh of relief. At the end of the party, he, Oz and Echo, as the only three to stay sober, were given the responsibility to escort all the others to their respective bedrooms. Echo was given the girls, while he had to look after Vincent and Liam, with Oz looking after Break and Barma.

It was easier said than done, what with Vincent becoming clingier as time passed; and Liam being an emotional drunk. One thing he knew for sure was the fact that he was more than ready for his rest.

Thus, he was totally unprepared when he saw the figure of his master sitting on the edge of his bed. He released a muffled yelp, before realising the identity of the bedroom intruder.

"Oz! You don't have to scare me like that!" He scolded half-heartedly.

However, he soon fell silent when he realised the current unusual condition of his master. Oz looked down, quiet and subdued, unlike his usual self. It was making the raven-haired worry.

"Oz...? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The shorter male stayed silent. Gil wasn't expecting any answer from his master when a low voice suddenly said,

"Mine."

Gil blinked.

"Err, pardon? Oz, what did you mean by that?"

"Gil, you are mine. No one else's but mine."

The raven contractor felt heat creeping up his cheeks. He quickly scolded himself for jumping to conclusion. _'He must've meant servant! As in, this servant is mine! Don't be stupid and let your hopes up, Gilbert.' _

"Of course, Oz. I'm your servant. No one else's."

Is that what Oz wanted? A reassurance over his position?

However, a frustrated growl answered him instead. Blinking confusedly, Gil was just going to ask his master what was wrong for the second time when he found himself suddenly lying spread-angled on his bed.

Oz _tackled _him. Just what-

However his question was soon answered in the form of a very through kiss. With a surprised gasp, Gil found himself on the receiving end of a very _personal _dental check-up.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, he quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to see the other's expression on his burning face. What brought this on anyway? Why so sudden? This isn't a joke, is it?

Breaking himself away from those lips was the last thing he wanted to do, but he felt unsure about the whole sudden situation. He wanted things to become clearer. He sat up on the bed and asked,

"Oz, what…what's this?"

"This is me making sure that you would be mine before anyone else takes you away from me."

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, the taller male decided to voice his question,

"Take me away? Who? Oz, I really don't think anyone would bother taking me away from you. If anything, the opposite would sound more plausible."

"That wasn't how it sounded like when Vincent was declaring you as his so many times, clinging onto your arm."

Gil was surprised at the amount of anger Oz showed in his voice. He was also completely bewildered. Vince? He had been so used to his brother showing his over-the-top attention that he didn't even bat an eye at his brother's antics, thinking nothing of it. Apparently, Oz didn't seem to think the same.

"But, he'd always been like that, Oz. I didn't – I didn't know that it was going to bother you…"

"Well, it did. I wish he wouldn't do that ever again in front of me."

"I- I'll be sure to tell him not to act in his usual exaggerated manner."

"Good. Now come closer, Gil."

Gil blinked.

"I said come closer," said his blonde-haired master, wriggling his fingers in a 'come' gesture.

"Oz… I really don't think…" the implication of his master's words coming clear within his mind, Gil felt himself turning wary.

"Why, Gil? Don't you love me? I thought you wanted this."

"Oz, it's not that…it's… you… didn't seem to think this way when I confessed to you long ago. What- what changed your mind? If it's to re-assert your claim on me, you already know that you'll always be the most important for me. You don't have to do this…"

"What are you – ah! Gil, that wasn't… I wasn't actually rejecting your confession, I was merely saying no because I wanted to be the one who confessed first. I was too proud to be beaten by my cute Gil-chan."

Oz looked flustered and somehow lost before he continued,

"So I said no, but I had planned to confess and clear everything up the next week because it was conveniently Valentine's… but then _that _happened and I didn't get a chance…"

"So you weren't… you weren't actually disgusted by my confession or anything of the sort?" the voice that asked this question was quiet, afraid; and Oz realised with a pang just how much he'd made his love felt insecure and unloved all this years.

He decided to remedy the situation as soon as possible.

"No, Gil. I could never be disgusted by whatever you do. I love you. I have since we were children. You… you are so beautiful and honest in your devotion and trust in me, there was nothing I could do but love you."

The young Vessalius saw how those smooth, pale cheeks turned pink, just like the way he loved to see it. How those golden eyes he adored shone with so much hope and _love _that it physically hurt him to think he had made those eyes dimmed long ago due to his foolishness, and the years following that, during his disappearance.

"Gil, tell me how you feel. Say it one more time, those three words that I had so foolishly ignored before…"

Blushing in embarrassment, the raven-haired young man uttered the most beautiful words that Oz had ever heard.

"I – I love you, Oz…"

Finding himself unable to hold back his restraint anymore, the young boy attacked those plump lips with his own. Even after all these years filled with anguish and disappointment, this irreplaceable young man had kept faith in him, had loved him unconditionally, wishing for nothing in return.

"Tell me again why I'm this lucky?" he whispered against those flushed lips.

"I – I don't know… I thought it would be me who people would consider lucky?"

Oz laughed at his clueless answer, clearly not understanding where his question had come from. He probably thought that the amount of attention he showered his master with was normal.

With a renewed vigour, the blonde teenager found himself filled with the will to mark, possess and claim the beautiful male in his arms as _his _forever.

* * *

They fell asleep with contentment blanketing them; giving them a rare chance to just feel each other's presence and peacefully ignore the rest of the world.

Before sleep claimed him, Gil released a small smile of happiness.

_He was able to give his master his body, soul and heart; and was given his master's love in return. It was everything that he had ever wished for._

* * *

**Note: For my dear readers who are wondering about the promised lemon that is part of this chappie, it is published by me as a one-shot called 'Sincerely Given.'**

**This fic will have the epilogue, and then it'll be finished! Still dunno how I feel about that. Half relief, half sadness, I suppose. D:**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think! :3**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: The last chapter! I'm gonna miss this fic just coz it's special in the fact that it's my first ever OzGil and also my first ever multi-chaptered fic. D':**

**Well, here's the small epilogue that I hope will bring a smile to you all. :3**

**Warning: This chapter contains a mass amount of fluff. And I mean _fluff. _So if you feel it's going to make them seem OOC, don't scroll down. If they're OOC, despite my try to make them rather IC, it's because they're in love. ;D**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Gil felt extremely comfortable. Comfortable warmth was cocooning him, keeping him blissfully content. He had never remembered his blanket ever being this warm, and neither was his bed this soft.

Snuggling closer to the source of warmth, he absent-mindedly took notice of the fact that his blanket and pillow were making small, almost unnoticeable movement.

He lightly frowned in confusion.

His pillow was..._breathing?_

Suddenly, with a sudden clarity, everything that happened from the night before came rushing back to him. His eyes snapped open in a sudden awareness; only to find himself face to face with an..._angel._

Oz sleeping peacefully was a sight that he hadn't seen for a long time. His master's sleeps were often plagued by nightmares and dreams of the Abyss. He had always hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop those memories from entering into Oz's dreams.

Now, seeing the angelic face before him, he felt some of his guilt being quelled. He was somehow able to indirectly cause this serene look on his loved one's face. _At least I hope so_, he added mentally.

Deciding there was nothing else for him to do in fear of waking up his other half with his movement, he closed his eyes and went back into the land of dreams filled with his master's love.

* * *

A blonde-haired teenager was stirred from his sleep when he found some sort of light hitting into his eyes. Squinting at the brightness, emerald orbs opened to see the cause of the disturbance of his sleep. He soon found the culprit that woke him up; the opened curtain of the window that was situated in front of his eyes.

He made to move in order to close that blasted curtain with the annoying sunlight when his eyes caught a movement of something black next to him. He looked down and was rewarded with the view of his love, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his pink lips and his raven hair forming a halo around his head; and quite contentedly nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Oz quickly changed his mind, deciding that no, he wasn't going to move, because Gil's head was quite comfortably perched on his arm.

He didn't know how long he stayed that way, gazing at his lover, his free hand combing through the extremely _soft _and smooth raven tresses. For the first time after all these years, he felt completely and genuinely content.

* * *

When Gil woke up for the second time, the emerald orbs shining with adoration were the first thing that caught his gaze. He found himself in the mercy of his new lover's amorous love-making as soon as full consciousness caught up to him. It was awhile later, after whispers of devotions and forevermore was made, that the two lovers came into their completion.

They cuddled, feeling safe and content in the knowledge of their feelings being returned by their most precious one.

"Ne, Gil, thank you for...everything. For giving your love to me," Oz's sudden voice brought Gilbert out of his fluffy daydream.

"Whatever are you thanking me for? Silly bocchan. I've already been yours. My body, soul and heart will always be yours. It doesn't matter as to whether you wanted it or not. You didn't have to thank me because it wasn't mine to give away," Gil whispered before hiding his blushing face away into Oz's shoulder.

Oz looked down and found his lover hiding his face in the crook of his neck; a tell-tale red flush colouring the side of his visible cheek and ear. He smiled softly at the admission that was made by the other male. It was so like Gil; so selfless and honest at the same time. It was these admiring quality from his raven-haired that made Oz fell in love with him. Every time Gil did something sweet and selfless for him, Oz could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

"Giiiil, are you blushing? Awww, you're so cute!"

Gil brought his face up for a few seconds to glare at his master –_lover – _and complained, "I'm twenty five! I'm not cute!" Before promptly hiding himself away again. He breathed in Oz's unique scent and snuggle himself closer into Oz's warm body. His master might be still shorter than him despite his growth spurt; but he always managed to keep Gil's whole body warm. Lying beside Oz was the only place he'd ever want to be.

"Whatever you say, Gil. You're still cute. My cute uke Gil-chan!" Oz could feel the reaction to his teasing for Gil's face seemed to warm up even more. He snickered. He couldn't help it; he couldn't help himself from teasing his cute best friend ever since they were small. He was the type who couldn't help but bully their special one.

"But, Gil, I meant it all last night, you know. I love you. I'll always love you and my body, soul and heart are yours. It's always been yours too, you know. Ever since we were small, you've always been my number one," Oz whispered. All sounds of tease and mischievousness gone from his face. It was his honest admission of love in return of Gil's.

Gil lifted up his face. His features were filled with awe and wonder; it was as if he couldn't believe his luck to be the one whom Oz saw as his most important.

"But, bocchan, I –"

"Silly Gil. Don't worry about anything else. And don't think that you don't deserve it either, because it's always been yours whether you wanted it or not. Just like you," Oz cut him off.

Gil smiled bashfully; a fresh bout of soft pink on his cheeks.

"Then- then, I'll be sure to take care of Oz's body, soul and heart to the best of my ability forever," he whispered. His eyes were filled with adoration and love for the green-eyed teenager lying beside him.

"_As do I, Gil. As do I."_

And they sealed their forever with a kiss.

_Owari_

* * *

**A/N: It's finished! My baby is finally finished! _Body, Soul & Heart_ was my first ever multi-chaptered fic and it's also the first ever to finish, so a review would be totally loved! Tell me what you think! [:**

**And to all my reviewers, you guys are the reason as to why I continued on with the story, so thank you soooo much for all your encouragement throughout all this time!**

**Au revoir for now!**


End file.
